Multi-layer materials are known, obtained by assembling together, by gluing, a plurality of layers or sheets of various types of material, even of a different type from layer to layer.
For example, laminated multi-layer materials are known made with a plurality of sheets of non-precious wood, or wood substitute material, glued together and covered externally on at least one side by an enhancing layer.
The enhancing layer is generally made of synthetic resins or metal foils, chosen according to the finish to be obtained.
However, while laminated multi-layer materials with an enhancing layer of synthetic resin can be obtained at reasonable cost, those with an enhancing layer made of metal are much more expensive and are therefore used mainly in the furniture sector, whereas they are rarely used in the gift and fancy goods sector, or for personal accessories or gadgets.
Patent n. IT-B-1370285, in the name of the present Applicant, describes a multi-layer material provided with an internal layer of wood material or wood substitute and one or two enhancing layers, or covering layers, outside the one or more internal layers. The external layers can be made of recycled material deriving from tin or aluminum containers such as boxes, cans or tins or suchlike, or they can be made of industrially produced material.
Other examples of multi-layer materials that incorporate metal layers alternating with layers of wood are described in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,593, GB-A-2306.389 and US-A1-2003/0009976.
One disadvantage of known multi-layer materials is that, since the layers all have the same length, they do not lend themselves to be easily deformed so as to obtain different objects with the desired curvilinear forms, and also with small sizes. In other words, the constancy of the overall thickness of the multi-layer material does not allow easy bending and shaping operations so as to obtain objects having curved and complex shapes, as in the case for example of frames for glasses. Indeed, an excessive curvature imparted on the material can cause cracks and/or breakages in the internal layers. Furthermore, with time the enhancing layers can lose their adherence to the internal layer with which they are associated: this can occur more probably in the zones of curvature, where the greatest forces and stresses are concentrated.
Purpose of the present invention is to achieve, by means of a simple and economic method, a laminated multi-layer material with enhancing layers that is permanently deformable, preventing the generation of breakages or cracks in the material.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.